The Question
by SamanthaGreenwich89
Summary: There's a serial rapist on the loose, and it's up to the 1-6 to stop him! But how do you catch someone who leaves no physical evidence behind? Read as the story unfolds, with the main question being: How far will you go to save an innocent's life? Rated M


Okay so this was Written like a script, so now I'm updating the whole thing, and it's my first fan-fiction, so please don't be to mean. I don't own any characters except for Samhain, Ms. Simmons, blah, blah, any of the ones that obviously don't occur in the SVU show. okay, so this is written in the time frame where Huang is with the 1-6 and so is Fin. Cabbot is not there... I have no idea which season this goes in. But, it's not in the normal time line. Yay for poetic license! Enjoy! :Sam Green:

A young girl was lying prone on the ground, obviously dead. It was dark in the alley, grimy and disgusting. Perfect place to be on a Saturday night. Olivia Benson, one of the top detectives in the Manhattan SVU was staring at the girl with a disheartened, depressed look. Her long red hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she was wearing make-up. She had been called away from yet another date to work on a case. Not like it was going well anyways, the guy gave her the same look all men do when you tell them you're a sex cop. She was wearing a short red dress, and the cold air swept up to her legs, the black pantyhose providing little comfort. The rain poured down, so she held an umbrella over her head as she gazed at the body numbly. The rain soaked into her black high-heels, freezing her feet. The mob of cops milled around her, seeming to take no notice of Olivia's obvious discomfort. Warner, the Medical Examiner assigned to the SVU, pushed her way through the crown, making her way to the body. Olivia watched her begin the preliminary examination, turning away as Warner spread a tarp over the girl's hips. She felt a familiar numbness, a calming grey feeling creep up her neck, to settle just behind her eyes. _How many times have I witnessed this scene? _, Liv thought to herself, _Some poor working girl, lying face down in the street, raped and dead? Am I becoming used to it? What does it mean when I'm not shocked anymore? I feel so numb..._ Olivia watched as Warner walked over to her, seeking shelter beneath her umbrella. She was a pretty woman, with cream-and-coffee skin and long braided hair. Her eyes were a gold-green color, although they appeared black in the dim light of the alley. Elliot Stabler, Olivia's partner, walked up and handed a cup of cheap coffee to her. Elliot was an ex-marine, a tough and stubborn man. His hair was still cut like a Marine's too, and even his bright blue eyes seemed hard and cut. Even so, Elliot looked just as tired as Olivia, but considering the hour (one thirty in the morning), she wasn't surprised.

"Sorry I'm late, had to deal with angry teens." Elloit apologized, pouring a packet of fake sugar into the dark, hot coffee. He caught Olivia eyeing the packet with what could be a grin. "Kathy says it will help bring my blood pressure down. So what do we have? Another pro?"

The almost grin vanished, to be replaced by that same numb look.

"I assume so..." Liv mumbled.

"No, this girl couldn't have been a pro," Warner nodded in the direction of the body, " I found blood in and around her entrance, so I checked. I found signs of a freshly preforated hymen. Your girl was a virgin. That and her clothes look more like a school teacher's than a pro. She's also bearing the same marks as the other girls."

"So he's struck again? This is the third one in two weeks!" Olivia felt her cell phone buzz in her pocket. She answered it, and when hearing the message, her face turned an ashy grey color. More grey, all grey... "There's a fourth..."

:Cue Opening Theme:

:Now at the SVU HQ:

Elliot opened the file in his hands, which was beginning to look more like a novel than a file. He turned to face a bulliten board with a short row of pictures tape to it. Beneath it are the ages, times of death, and other information pertaining to the four girl's killer.

"The latest girl's name was Brooke Simmons. No priors, not even a traffic ticket." He laid the file down on Olivia's desk "So what do we know about this girl?"

"She worked part time at a shop in called Waking Dreams. We contacted it through a business card we found in her purse. She apparently had no family her in NYC, went to school at NYU to be a religous studies major." Odafin Tutuola walked up to the board, shaking his head in frustration. He was a tough black man, transferred over from the narcotics unit to work with Munch after Cassidey went AWOL. He sometimes had more insight to the killer's type, but in this case he was stumped. "We called her boss, she should be here soon to identify the body. I don't get it though. None of these girls have anything in common except the way they were killed, and the time."

"Each girl had their neck twisted completely around, and had a 666 mark drawn on the forehead with the same type of felt tipped pen. None of them knew each other, each went to a different school, they're of different ages, body types, and races." Elliot shut the file. "Each one's time of death seems to be around midnight. Some had things taken, thers were left with everything. All of them are loners, no family, no friends to speak of. Maybe that's the connection?"

"We're obviously dealing with a serial killer." Olivia chimed in. "But a serial killer who rapes and leaves absolutely no physical evidence behind? We couldn't even find clothing or hair fibers. This guy's good. I'm worried about this leaking to the press."

Craigen entered the precinct. He was an older man, nearly bald, and he had caring brown eyes. He had been Captain of the SVU since Benson and Stabler had joined, and was the most experience detective they knew. Even he was stumped over this serial killer.The dectives instinctivly straightened up and looked busier whenever he walked in. Craigen smiled at bit, to himself. Well, when you work in the sex crimes unit of one of the most crime ridden cities in America, you take what you can get.

"Elliot, the boss is here." Elliot looked past his boss to see a young girl. She was short, petite, wearing a long beaded skirt, and a long sleeved white dress shirt that appeared to be from sometime is the late GOTHIC period. Elliot smirked at her, supressing a laugh. The way kids dressed these days. She wore large black boots, and her hair was a short, punky style. It was colored a dark red, and her eyes were a bright peircing green. Her skin was pale like coffee creamer. She looked entirely too young to own a store. She was carrying a large black coat and a green bag. Olivia recognized something about her and gasped queitly. She began to go through the files on her desk. Elliot glanced at her, then turned his attention to the girl.

"Hello Miss. I'm Elliot Stabler, this is my partner Olivia Benson." Olivia barely glanced up from the file. "Well, I'm sure you know who we called you about?"

"I heard about Brooke. Is... Is she okay?" The young girl asked. Her voice was soft, bell-like, and even in fear, she carried a quiet confiedence about her.

" Maybe we should talk in another room?" Elliot extended his arm to the interrogation room. " I'm sure you'd rather us speak in private Miss...?"

"Andias. Andias Samhain." The girl caught sight of the billboard behind Elliot.

"Ms Samhain, if you'll just follow me to a seperate room..." Elliot tried to block her way, but she pushed past him.

"Brooke? Simone? Clara?" She gasped as she recognized them all. "What happened to them? Why is Jean's picture here? Are they...dead?" She turned to Olivia "What happened to them?!"

"Wait," Elliot stopped her, grabbing her arm to pull her away from the evidence. "You know all these girls?"

"Of course I do!" Samantha ripped her arm out of his grip. Elliot blinks, surprised at her strength. "They're all my SISTERS! WHERE ARE THEY?! Why do you have their pictures?! Where are my sisters?!" She began to cry. "Danu help us..."

With this, Sgt. John Munch walked into the precinct. He was a tall man, wearing a black fedora and a long black coat. His hair was salt and pepper grey, and his face was set in it's usual (practically trademarked) scowl o' cynisism. He was unwinding a long grey scarf from his neck, shaking the rain off of it. When he rounded the corner, the girl looked up. They saw each other, and both froze. John's eyes went wide and the girl gasped. They obviously knew each other somehow.

"John?..." The girl took a step forward, at fainted dead away. Elliot managed to catch her before she fell. Munch seemed frozen in fear, staring at the limp form of the young girl before him. Elliot pulled the girl into his arms.

"How do you know this girl?" He demanded.

The girl mumbled under her breath. Elliot and Munch caught only two words.

"Mad... hatter."

:COMMERCIAL!:

So there's the sneak, I'm working on the rest of the story, so It may take a while to get the rest up! Please read and reveiw!

:Samantha:


End file.
